In Search of You
by samanthadawnn22
Summary: I've always felt like I was looking for something. A missing piece that left with the Cullens and I knew it wasn't Edward. My life here in Texas is routine and comfortable. I'd settled for never knowing. Little did I realize, what I had been looking for would indeed find me. OOC Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be kind of like a new beginning for me with fanfiction. This will be a Bella and Jasper story. I've been on a kick with them lately. Its short and a little all over the place, but things will come together better in the next chapter. Backstories are not my strong point, and typing it out on my phone didn't help much. If you like it, favorite or review - they're both appreciated, considering I've dropped off the earth for awhile. I don't own anything from the Twilight Saga. I do own my own fictional charaters and plot. Thanks for reading! - Samantha**

Things were different now. Five years have come and gone and I survived. Im still surviving. Maybe I was happier than i should be with my new life. Cut ties with frayed ends hung in the wake of my path, in Forks, Washington.

I was beginning to think Edward had been right about clean cuts, though most of mine weren't that clean.

It took me two years to make it out. A year to finish school and another working to save money.

Charlie was angry with me, still is most likely even after three years. I couldn't bear to be there anymore after everything that happened. I didnt voice my feelings to him until I was about to walk out the door with a packed duffel over my shoulder. He was shocked mostly, but the anger that followed... To think about it, even now, still makes me feel like I have bats flying around in my stomach. I've only spoken to him a handful of times since then and none of those were more then the basic "Hey, how are you?" "Where are you settled at now?" type of conversations that were short and to the point.

Truth is, i don't think he really wants to know. I feel like he paints a different portrait of his daughter's life in his mind. A portait of me away at college, happy and steadily building up student debt while planning a bright future. Maybe thats what he told his friends and neighbors. A happy family facade.

I don't offer up details of my life and he doesnt ask. It doesn't bother me. After everything I went through, I feel like I can handle more, handle myself better.

I was no longer the same Isabella Swan that Edward Cullen stomped all over all those years ago. I had grown, both emotionally and physically. Being on my own had been nothing short of beneficial, if scary at times.

I worked as a waitress in california for a while, crashing with one of the other girls that worked there.

Then I moved back to Phoenix for a year and took a job at a State Farm insurance office as a secretary. I would've stayed longer than a year, but i had become restless. Boredom and complacency were always on the outskirts of my mind.

The thrill of being around vampires had ruined me.

I had a few close friends in Phoenix that I lost touch with after I moved to Forks and reconnecting with them was wonderful. It made me feel good that while my life had been in shambles, theirs had been moving along smoothly with school, work and relationships. After my apartment lease was up, I moved on.

I now reside in a small town in Texas and work at a bar as a waitress and bartender. Its not the best, but I enjoy the tips and the entertainment.

I had yet to run into anymore vampires, maybe because I stuck with sunny places.

I had long since gotten over Edward. The holes in my chest healed. The heartbrake i experienced was severe and I now think it was from them all leaving, not just him. Looking back on it, Edward and I's relationship was slightly disfunctional. Not only in our genetic makeup, but how he handled situations that affected me directly. I never once got to make my own decision or voice my own thoughts on something without being overriden. It kind of angered me to think about it now, but its in the past.

I missed the cullens, those I once considered my second family.

"Bells!" The bar manager, Lou, hollered from across the wooden bar, pulling me from my inner ramblings.

"Yeah?"

"Clean up your stations and head on home. Your lookin' a little out of it tonight, honey. Get some rest before you come back tomorrow evening."

I sighed in relief. I was wore out. I'd come in early today, at three, to cover for Sarah. One of her kids wasn't feeling well and I was more than able to take her shift. I didn't have children and a husband to take care of like she did.

Lou was a nice guy, the type who was more like a father figure while still being a friend. He was in his early fifties, salt and pepper hair with light eyes that crinckled when he smiled. He was my boss and my neighbor.

I bought a small cabin on thirteen acres just a few miles from town. It was an impulse buy, but I loved it. As soon as I drove in this town I knew it was meant to be my home. Maybe it reminded me of Forks, only a version with 80% more sunlight.

I cleaned up my tables, grabbed my purse out from behind the bar and headed out the door.

When my head hit the pillow, my mind was nostalgic. The way the headlights hit the trees at night brings back memories I'd sometimes rather forget. I felt a tear glide down my temple, wetting the cotton pillowcase. As happy as I am here, I still feel like something is missing, something I'm ready to give up searching for.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up refreshed the next morning, the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted into my room from the kitchen. Thank God for coffee makers with automatic timers. I made myself a cup and ran a bath, making sure to put way more bubble bath than what was directed on the back of the bottle. I had this morning and afternoon off and I'll be damned if it's not relaxing.

A few hours later, I found myself outside on my hands and knees digging in fresh soil. I'd had a few bags stored in my outbuilding for the flowerbeds around the house and it was warm enough to start putting it all out. Planting flowers had brought me peace when I left home, though I'd stuck with potted plants before moving here. There was just something in the act of taking care of them, watching them flourish with care. I was pleasantly surprised when I realized that I had a green thumb. Renee always killed plants, over-watering or too much sun. I found that I knew instinctively just the right balance, and it helped to pick plants that could withstand the Texan summer sun.

I was spreading dirt around, pulling weeds whenever my fingers grazed them, and then the hair on the back of my neck stood straight. Goosebumps raised on my arms, despite the seventy-five degree weather and I froze. I rose and leaned back on my heels, glaring into the forest surrounding my house. The sun barely broke through the dense tree tops, and I could only see a clear range about ten feet into the tree line. I could swear something was watching me.

 _You're just being paranoid, Bella._ Yes. Paranoid. I went through phases of paranoia after I left Forks. Anxiety is what the doctors told me I had in California since I couldn't really explained who or what I was paranoid about. They prescribed medicines and after being on my own for a few months with no problems, I stopped taking the pills.

Maybe it's time to take a trip into town. I needed to pick up flowers anyway.

Standing up, I brushed my hands off on my jean shorts and went inside to grab my purse and keys. I hopped into my truck and immediately locked the doors. I took a deep breath and tried to slow my heart rate, running my fingers over the shiny Dodge Ram symbol on my steering wheel. My truck from forks died in Arizona and I was heartbroken. But, I moved on to bigger, better, and newer with my pretty, silver Ram 1500 pick up.

When I could breathe normally I started it up and pulled out of the driveway onto the two lane. I made myself take one last glance into the woods. I didn't see anything.

"Bella! It's good to see you Hun!"

I grinned widely as Kimberly grabbed me in for a hug when I walked into the flower shop. She was a little ball of energy that was as country as they came. With bright blonde hair, welcoming green eyes, and the air of friendliness around her, it was impossible not to catch her attitude.

"You too, Kim! How are you?" I shared her enthusiasm. She had been a good friend to me since I came here, not really close, but I see her or call her every now and then. She knows a little about my story, where I'm from, where I've been and that I left because of a bad break-up. I couldn't tell her that it was a break-up from a whole family that I loved. She was easy to talk to and she listened without judgement.

"Oh my God, amazing! I have wonderful news!" she laid her hand on her stomach and beamed at me, waiting for me to put the gesture and the words together.

It hit me suddenly.

"You're pregnant!" I exclaimed loudly and she nodded before rushing in for another hug. "Kim that's great! I'm so happy for you and Luke, you guys are going to be awesome parents." I pulled away and looked at her, she was still smiling widely, some tears escaping out of the corners of her eyes. "Bell, we've been trying so long, I'm so happy." she sniffled a little before letting out a laugh. "Luke is still in shock and i'm just trying not to run us dry by buying too much baby stuff. I'm only about ten weeks along, I thought I was missing periods from the stress of worrying about it!" She began laughing again and I did with her as she hashed into the details of morning sickness and doctors appointments.

"I'm so sorry Bella! You're probably here to pick up plants and I'm blabbing on and on." she looked embarrassed, most likely thinking she was holding me up, but I stopped her before she could get any farther.

"No! Not at all! Your news is wonderful, Kim! I'm so happy you wanted to tell me. I'm just redoing my flower beds, the previous owner must've not been a gardener because they were horrendous!" I laughed and sighed inwardly at all the mulch clearing and weed pulling I had done last week.

Kim looked at me with pity, "Yeah, Mr. Perkins didn't care much for anything outdoors. I only met him a few times in all the years he had lived here. I offered to come over and do them for him, but he wasn't interested. He even paid my little brother, John, to mow his grass for him. Poor thing. He underpaid him for as big as a yard you have over there. We didn't notice much when he left." She frowned like she felt bad for it, but suddenly she brightened again. "Well, let's not just stand here, come on, i'll take ya into the greenhouse out back so you can pick out some ready for transfer."

An hour later I was on my way back home with a bed full of flowers ready for planting. Kim promised to call and keep me updated on her progress with the baby and I was extremely happy for her. I'd given thought to having kids in the future after I left home, maybe finding a nice man and settling down. But, the right man has yet to come and my latest obgyn appointment informed me that kids could never be a part of my future biologically. I was let down at the option not being available for me, but it was never really something I felt I needed to do in life. Adoption was always possible if I ever decided to become a mother.

I planted some of the bunches of flowers beside my porch and quietly cursed when I glanced at the time on my watch. It was five thirty and my shift started at seven. I was completely covered in dirt.

I put the rest of the plants on my back porch and watered them with the hose quickly. They would have to wait another day or two. Running inside, I jumped into the shower, washing quickly and making sure my fingernails were clean. I always hated gardening gloves. I dried my hair quickly, not bothering to straighten the curls that hung just below my shoulders. I pulled on a pair of dark, tight-legged pants, a green button up blouse and my cowboy boots before rushing out the door.

I pulled in the parking lot with three minutes to spare and made it inside just in time.

Lou smiled at me, "Right on time, Bells. You're on bar duty tonight. I gotta get some paperwork done in my office. We're getting a new shipment of liquor in tomorrow, so use the bottles that are 'bout empty so we don't have to inventory them tomorrow." He disappeared on his way to the back.

"No problem, Lou!" I yelled after him. I enjoyed bar duty much more than waiting tables.

A few hours passed by quickly. It was pushing ten o'clock and we weren't very busy. A few regulars sat around the bar and a few teenagers were browsing the menus at a table by the door. I was facing away from everyone, making sure I had all the bottles that were closer to being finished at the front of the shelf so I didn't accidentally grab a full one.

I heard one of the bar stools behind me scrape against the floor and the squish of air escaping the cushion as someone sat down on it.

I spoke without turning around, "What can I get for ya tonight?" I paused waiting on an answer to know what to grab.

"Well Darlin', I think I'll have a glass of whiskey." The man's voice sent shivers down my spine, the wonderful kind that blaze down your whole body. Rich and smooth, southern and warm. His voice was familiar, but in an offhand way, I couldn't place it, but I'd definitely heard it before. With my reaction, I couldn't believe I would ever forget a voice like that.

I know my own shook slightly when I replied, "Coming right up." I went to work on grabbing a glass and filling it halfway. When I turned around to face the bar, I gasped loudly. The small room when quiet, only two sounds filling the silence: a glass half full of alcohol smashing on the floor and the smooth sound of Chris Stapleton's rendition of Tennessee Whiskey playing from the bar's radio.

 **I know its been awhile! Honestly, its easy to forget about updating stuff when life is crazy. Forgive me! And as always, review and favorite if you want to. It makes me happy :)**

 **-Samantha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is guys! The third chapter! I'm going to be putting a disclaimer on every few chapters or so, so here it is: I don't own anything to do with the Twilight Saga, though I sincerely wish I did. Hope you all like it!**

"Jasper."

His name ghosted out of my lips before I could stop it. The way it felt to say his name confused me. It almost tasted good on my tongue. Maybe I'm beginning to imagine things.

He looked just as good as he sounded. The first place my eyes traveled to was his face. His features more that of a man than Edward's were. A square jaw and straight nose, a face framed by tousled blonde hair, and eyes so gold they reminded me of the way the sun glares off of wet sand during a sunset. Almost blindingly bright.

He smiled at me and I felt my knees weaken. I took a step to balance myself and heard glass crunch under my boot.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath and felt my cheeks get unbearably hot. Glancing another time at the last person I'd ever expect to see, I grabbed a rag from underneath the bar and squatted down, wiping up the whiskey and scattered pieces of glass into a pile to sweep up.

"Do you need any help, Bella?" Jasper was leaning over the bar looking down at me in worry.

"No, just give me a minute. It's okay." I struggled to calm myself. Hearing my name from his mouth made my heart race and it perplexed me as to why. He looked the same as the last time I had seen him, so why was I having this reaction now? Just hearing his damn voice made me feel warm in a way that I haven't felt in a very long time. It was unsettling.

I stood and walked around to the closet off of the side of the bar. I picked up the broom and a dustpan. Pausing, I leaned my face into the closet, pretending to look for something else while I took a minute to think straight.

How did he find me? _It's not like you were hiding, Bella._ Okay, no shit. If he's here, does that mean all of the Cullens are here as well? Yes, I miss them, but they left me. I fled my home to forget the reminders. To be honest with myself, I'm still a little pissed. At both myself and them - myself, for getting to close when I knew they would eventually leave and them, for allowing me to, all except for Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie seemed to just flat out loathe me, and Jasper never encouraged nor discouraged my involvement. Guilty by association doesn't seem appropriate in this situation, where each person had their own views and opinions and openly acted on them.

But, in a way, I suppose I was grateful. I would have never discovered myself or met any of the wonderful people that I have if they hadn't of left. Most likely, I'd still be with Edward, unhappily, too meek to do a damn thing about it.

Now I just needed to figure out why in the Hell one look at Jasper Hale made my panties feel like they were melting... _Oh no. God damn me. He knows._ A fucking empath and he knows exactly how I'm feeling at the moment.

I need a drink. Or three.

Straightening up out of the closet, I made my way back to the mess and expertly swept it up, dumping it in the trash can I kept behind the bar and threw the rag away with it.

He was still there, patiently waiting on me, smiling contentedly. There definitely was something different about him now. His clothing style had majorly changed, for the better in my opinion. All I could see of him was his torso, covered by a dark black flannel button up. His head donned a ballcap featuring the Justin Boots logo. Maybe it was his demeanor? He seemed more relaxed, at peace with himself.

Happy, I realized suddenly. He seemed truly happy.

I heard someone clear their throat to my right. I had been ogling Jasper, and all of the patrons sitting at the bar were watching me. They were all regulars, but it was Terry who had broke my attention. He was middle-aged man, mid-forties, with brown hair, kind green eyes framed by bushy brows and a mustache that would make any teenage boy green with envy. He liked to pretend he was my father sometimes, and truthfully he did remind me of Charlie. I liked to banter back and forth with him, and most of the people always get a kick out of the insults we throw at each other.

"Bell, get your head out of your ass, quit checking out that young gentleman over there and grab me another beer will ya?" He smirked knowingly at me, and laughed quietly when he saw the blush fill my cheeks.

"Just for that comment, Terry, this is going to be your last one of the night." I smiled sweetly as I handed another bottle over to him. "You've had enough to make you start hallucinating, it seems."

Everyone else around us laughed, even Jasper, though I knew he could feel my embarrassment at getting caught staring at him. Making sure that everyone was set on their drinks beforehand, I walked over to Jasper.

"We're closing up at midnight tonight if you don't mind hanging around for a little bit, then maybe we could catch up?" I formed it like a question, allowing him to refuse or accept my offer. I wasn't going to beg him to stay, even though I wanted to beg for much, much more than that from him. Exactly what? I didn't know. I would have to get over the fact that he can feel my emotions. Maybe the lust would pass with an hour or so of being around him.

"Absolutley, Darlin'. I'll be waitin' on you outside." He looked me up and down before handing me a few dollar bills for the drink I had smashed, smiled at me, and walked out of the the bar. I got a good look at the rest of him as he left, wrangler pants and cowboy boots. Then it hit me. That fucker knew what he was doing to me! But, wait. He looked at me like I was a little more than just a friend, what about Alice? _Yeah, Bella, what about his_ wife _? Your previous best friend?_ What was happening to me?

The last two hours of my shift felt like the slowest of my life. I finished up with the bottle switching and conversed with the last couple of people who lingered at the bar 'til closing time. I expertly dodged questions about the 'Handsome young man' from Tipsy Linda. A regular whose favorite pastime was drinking tequila and gossiping about all the townspeople to me all night long.

I walked back into the office and found Lou hunched over, asleep on a stack of papers on his desk. He was snoring softly and I struggled not to laugh at him. I gently shook his shoulder, and he jarred awake, gasping "What? What happened? Did I lose the checkbook?" I couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed loudly as he glanced around taking in his surroundings.

"No, Lou, you didn't lose the checkbook." I giggled at him as he gave me a look that said 'Don't start.'

He huffed loudly and ran his hands over his face. "I'm sorry Bells, I must've drifted off. I should have went home when the numbers started blending together." He relaxed and let out a small chuckle. "Maren's been on my ass about a damn checkbook I lost last week and I haven't been able to find it."

"It wouldn't happen to be this one, would it?" I could see the edge of it sticking out from underneath of one of the stacks of sheets on his desk and pulled it out. He took it from me and shook his head. "Jesus Christ. Thanks, Bella."

"How long have you had those papers all over the place?" I was still laughing when I heard his reply, "Long enough to lose my shit under them, it seems."

As part of my regular routine, I wiped everything down, swept and mopped quickly, and shut everything off. After grabbing my purse, I was out the door. I dug for my keys as I was walking towards where I had parked, and when I looked up, Jasper was leaning against my truck and I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't like the sight of it. He smirked at me and I tried to clamp down on how I was feeling. _Stomp it out. Stomp on it hard, like a damn spider._

Feeling slightly under control I spoke, "You can ride to my house with me if you want," once again giving him the option to refuse, to run, or drive, as I quickly realized he could have driven here. But, looking around, my truck was the only vehicle in the lot besides Lou's.

"Sounds good to me," he walked around to the passenger side as I unlocked the doors and got inside. When he hopped into the seat beside mine, we were only separated by the middle console, and I suddenly wished I had a bench seat. The smell of him was concentrated, being so close, in such a small space. I had to resist breathing deeply. It was wonderful. It reminded me fresh cut hay and warm summer days. Woodsey with and edge of sweetness. I felt like a horny teenager with the way my body reacted to him, to everything about him.

What was this?

"Damn it, Bella, you're killing me over here. Just relax." I felt him begin to calm me, and my nerves started to dull. "I will explain everything, I promise." He took my hand and the very moment our skin made contact, it was like every nerve ending in my body exploded and calmed in a nano second. Like I had been put on the most pleasurable pyre in the universe, then cooled back down instantly. Goosebumps broke out across my skin and I gasped loudly.

He leaned over and spoke very softly into my ear,

"I've waited five years for this very moment."

 **I hope it you all enjoyed it! I've started making myself take time to update so they should be pretty regular. Maybe every two weeks or so. Please review if you liked it!**

 **-Samantha**


	4. Chapter 4

**You all left me so many reviews, and I literally wanted to burst with joy everytime I read one! And all the follows and favorites! Good lord! You all are amazing. Plain and simple.**

 **I found out last week that I was getting laid off from my job and Tuesday was my last day so job hunting has really been taking a lot of my time the past week :(**

 **I don't have any of these pre-written, so I try to sit and think about where I want each specific chapter to go and type away. The whole mating process of true mates in this is probably similar to others on Fanfiction. Truthfully there's only so many ways you can go about it haha. So If something in the process seems similar to something else one of you may have read, I'm sorry. I lay no claims to originality on it, just in case something is close to someone else's and I don't realize it. If you find any errors, please let me know! Just a forewarning, there will be a lot of dialogue from Jasper in the chapter!**

 **I hope you like Chapter Four!**

While driving to my house, the cab of the truck was full of emotions bouncing back between Jasper and I. Not awkwardness or anger, but longing, lust, and confusion. Five years? When they left Forks? I took a deep breath to steady myself. _Calm, Bella. He'll tell you soon enough._

"I need some answers Jasper. I know you're feeling everything that I am, so let's cut the shit. Are you influencing me to feel this way?" I looked at him expectantly. Him making me feel this way was a long shot, he would never mess with someone that way on purpose. And I knew myself. I was attracted to him. Immensely.

"Okay, Bella," he agreed immediately. "Just as soon as we get inside."

I nodded just as we pulled into my driveway. After we got out of the truck, he fell into step beside me. I struggled not to grab his hand, keeping my own balled up into fists, pressing them hard into my sides. He paused when we made it up to the porch, taking in his surroundings. I watched his gaze glide over my home. The deep brown wood looked richer next to him as his skin gave contrast. My porch swing swayed lightly in the breeze. The wind chime that hung next to it let out its own small melody, high pitched peals that made me think of a small music box that I had as a child.

"You have a lovely home, Bella. It suits you." he grinned at me.

"What? Small and isolated?" I snorted holding back a small chuckle. He laughed with me, "Those are not the words I would have used. I would have said cozy and private."

"Oh. Yeah I guess those could be used too." I suddenly felt a trickle of awkwardness creep down my spine. I needed to hurry this along.

"Come on in Jasper, I can open some windows if you need me too. I know it must be very concentrated with my scent in here." I started to walk over to one in my living room but he gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, or more correctly, into him. Goosebumps broke out over my skin at the contact, and I couldn't keep from letting out a small sigh of contentment.

"Truthfully I always wondered how you would decorate a house. What pieces of furniture and art you would choose, that sort of thing. It's wonderful in here, Bella." He gazed down at me fondly, and I looked back up at him with what I'm sure was a dumb as Hell look on my face.

"See, there ya go again with saying things that don't make a lick of sense to me."

He frowned, "I apologize, Bella. How 'bout we sit down and I'll get to the explaining." he took my hand and pulled me down onto my small sofa, he ran his hands over the soft, cream-colored leather. I loved this couch and the matching loveseat. It was here when I moved in. Lord knows I'd never have been able to afford something this nice. Jasper angled himself towards me and took a deep breath before he began.

"Whenever I first saw you in the cafeteria at Forks High, you honestly had no sort of affect on me." Pausing, he looked up making sure I wasn't planning on interrupting. I made no move to, too eager to hear what he had to say, good or bad. " I had gotten a first impression of you without closely paying attention. You were new, a beautiful, dark-haired young woman whose silent mind befuddled my brother. You were a shy, meek little wisp of a girl. None of this is to be taken in a wrong way, Bella. Please remember that." He continued on at my nod.

"Of course, when Edward brought you to our house, it was then, that I realized how delectable you smelled. Not in the 'I want to eat you kind of way' though, your blood has always been enticing . Every time we were the same room together, I was drawn to you. I needed to know everything about you. What you liked, what you _loved_. What type of music moved you to tears and what type could make you feel more alive than anything. If you liked to write as much as you liked to read. If you missed your home in Phoenix and all the friends i'm sure you left behind. Your talents, your faults, stuff you excelled at and the things you don't. Every single thing that made you _you_ , I yearned to learn. It was so confusing for me. I had Alice. I loved Alice. She showed me a whole new way of life. One that didn't allow me to torment myself every time I fed from a human. One where I could experience a family, a family that wasn't just together for convenience or strength, but because they truly enjoyed each others company. Love was such a foreign concept to me when I began my life as a vampire. Being welcomed into a family like that was such a joy, and I wasn't willing to give it up, or break their rules by spending time with you in close proximity over a want that I had."

"They didn't trust my bloodlust. Truthfully they had every reason to. I was still fairly new to their lifestyle and had slipped several times over my years with them. So purely out of respect for them, I didn't act on my wants." He hung his head, a look that expressed so much vulnerability on his face made my heart squeeze painfully. "The night of your birthday party, was the night my entire world shifted. In our world, there's a term called 'Vero Compagno'. It means true mate in Italian. It's very rare among our kind. As far as I know, there is only two other couples on the entire planet that have this bond. When the Volturi caught word of them, and their strange bonds - I'll get to that in a moment - they asked the couples to visit them in Volterra, hoping to discover how this phenomenon came to be. When Aro and his brother's spoke to them it was described like this: One of the two must be a vampire, the other human. When said vampire smells human blood, it calls to them, like a siren drawing them in. Not in the way of thirst, it seems almost hard to explain with words. An instant moment of the vampire's soul recognizing its other half. The human feels a bond as well, but not nearly as strong of that of the vampire. Nothing matters but that other person. _Absolutely nothing._ At the first skin to skin contact between them after the true mate is recognized, it seals the bond between them, then happening again after the human is changed by the vampire. Once the human's change is completed, and the bond consummated, their souls merge together, split between them. They possessed a bond between them that surpasses anything we've ever thought possible between two mates. Mind links that allow them to speak to each other when needed, empathic abilities between the two. An ability that allows them to know where each one is, even if continents apart."

He had been looking back at me now, watching my expressions as each new revelation was brought to light for me. My mind felt like it was going a thousand miles per hour. Taking this all in made me feel like my brain was going to explode. He was searching my face, I'm sure I still had that dumbfounded look on my face, and he took a deep breath and began to speak again. "Bella, the night of your party, when you cut yourself on that tiny little flap of wrapping paper, was the best and worst night of my life. I knew instantly that you were my Vero Compagno. My _True Mate._ and in that same moment, I felt Edward's bloodlust spike dramatically. I knew he was going to attack you. I tried to stop it, to get to you before he could, but my rescue was made out to be an attack of my own. I was sure that Edward had heard the epiphany, the _awe-filled_ thoughts in my head when that moment passed, because he immediately turned the entire family against me. You were taken home and my evening was filled with lectures, from each of them except for Esme.

I never told them about you being my Vero Compagno and nor did Edward. You were in love with him, and he was with you. It would have changed everything! My wife was your best friend for God's sake! You were a constant in my thoughts after we left Forks, left _you._ The whole family quickly fell apart after that. Alice had a constant disappointment in me because of my almost "slipping" again, especially when that slip could have cost your life. She tried to cover it up, but it was always there, buried in the back behind all her other emotions. She worried about me and our relationship. I no longer viewed her the same. Not as a lover, just as a friend. I turned down her physical advances. I was ready to find you then, but something kept me from leaving. Maybe it was the fact that I felt like I owed the Cullens for so much. Even when they felt ashamed of me.

I knew you needed time, time to grieve over Edward. I felt how much you loved him and love like that doesn't just disappear, even if I would have stayed here and begged you, and moved right into his vacated spot. It would not have been fair to you.

Alice began taking long shopping trips. Some throughout the US, some in other countries. One day, she had called while on a trip to Milan. She checked in regularly during her away time. She requested to speak with Carlisle only. After the call was over, he informed us that Alice had met the vampire she was destined to be with, confessing to Carlisle that she had been discreetly searching for him while on her travels. A week later, I received divorce papers in the mail. I happily signed them. We each kept our respectful assets. I was sad about it, more saddened about losing my closest confidant than I was about losing a wife. The relief too! Oh honey, the relief I felt was glorious! She never returned for her things, having them shipped to their new home in Paris.

Shortly thereafter, Emmett and Rose left, as well. The family just wasn't the same anymore after we left you. Like the joy was sucked out of all of us. They still visit with Carlisle, Esme and Edward based on what Emmett tells me when we call each other every now and then. After Carlisle decided to move the rest of us to Maine, I made my own decision to leave. I was determined to find you."

He scooted closer to me on the sofa and took my hand, my skin broke out into pleasurable gooseflesh at his gentle touch. "Thats everything Bella. Here I am asking that you give me a chance to love you with my entire soul, my whole being. Everything that I am is now yours."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and reached up with my free hand to wipe it away. I was crying? His last words played over and over like a skipping record player in my mind. _Everything that I am is now yours. Everything that I am is now yours. Everything. Yours._

My mind couldn't even process an adequate answer. It explained everything I have felt since seeing him earlier tonight. A clusterfuck was happening in my brain at his revelations. I was his true mate, and he was mine. I needed a long swig of some vodka. But there was one thing I needed more.

I pulled my hand from his and used both of mine to entwine my fingers in his hair. I pulled him to me hard, our lips meeting, fitting, moulding against each other in such a way that could only be described as perfection. Like finding the last piece to a puzzle, snapping it in and finally seeing the whole picture. I was that puzzle, he was my piece, and fuck if I didn't feel complete.

 **To Eschoenh: If you see that I updated this chapter, it was because of your review. Thank you so much for pointing that out to me! I had my wisdom teeth removed this morning so I'm kind of loopy from pain meds. I couldn't PM you so I hope you see this. Thank you!**

 **Did you like it? I'm pretty damn happy with this chapter, other than so so much dialogue. But, it needed to be explained. Longest word count yet! Pretty proud about that, so I hope it makes up for the slightly longer wait. I'm laid off from my job so updates should definitely be closer together. Please review! I love reading them and if there's any questions or stuff that needs cleared up just ask and I'll respond in the next chapter to them.**

 **Love you all!**

 **-Samantha**


End file.
